


Count to Ten

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, mcfassy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, McFassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendan is sleeping over for the first time - and eventually when the boy is asleep - our boys get to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count to Ten

_Ginger beard [stroking his beard and laughing mischievously]. I'm also extremely fond of greasy, deep-fried food and smoking. Like Bruce I love smoking – but I don't do it anymore. Well, I do it sometimes... [laughing]. Oh and sometimes I find it difficult to control my temper and I'm very quick to anger – not of course to the same extent as Bruce._ [ _*_ ](https://www.credit-suisse.com/us/en/news-and-expertise/news/culture.article.html/article/pwp/news-and-expertise/2013/10/en/james-mcavoy.html)

 

Michael couldn’t stop grinning. He was watching the Soccer Aid replay for the second time. He just found it amusing to see James running around the soccer field.

James entered the room with Brendan in his arms, he put the boy down on the carpet, and let him play with his new toy car. “Are you watching the match again?”

Michael grinned. He got up and kissed Brendan on the top of the head. “Hey buddy – are you excited to stay over with me and daddy?”

It took a year; but the divorce was finally settled. Most importantly, the sharing of custody of Brendan turned out to be easier than they imagined. Now if they could only get the paparazzi to bugger off. Their lives would be perfect.

Brendan nodded but went back to explore his new toy.

Michael looked up to see James peeking into the fridge. “That game was actually pretty good. I’m quite impressed with your skills. Not to mention you look very cute in those shorts.”

James turned around and gave his boyfriend the finger. “Toss off – you’re having a go at me. I didn’t do anything. But I did have fun. You’re doing it next time!”

Michael shook his head, “James – I did ballet not football. I like to lick balls not kick them.”

James almost choked on his water and he waved his hand at Michael – pointing to the toddler in the room. “Remember…language. Anne-Marie will have my bloody head if Brendan goes back saying weird shit.”

“Oops, sorry – it does take some getting used to. I promise to behave. But it surprises me that he’s not already cussing. You have a quite the potty mouth.”

James shrugged, “I know. It’s awful. My grandparents never cussed. I don’t remember ever hearing a swear word spoken in our house. And I cuss like crazy.”

“Especially when you’re mad.” Michael stood up and walked over to give James a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, I know – I shouldn’t have cussed out those two girls at the bar. But they were fucking irritating the shit out of me. I mean – come on – I’m there with my mates. I finally having a day off – so I can fuck off. I worked my bloody ass off in the past three years! I don’t need two twats taking photos of me when I’m shit-faced and glassy-eyed. Especially not after I gave them both bloody autographs.” James still got heated when he thought about the incident.

“I can’t believe I missed it all because I was in the bathroom taking a piss.” Michael shook his head, “I come out and there’s this drama being unfolded. Someone tells me that my boyfriend is about to smack these two teenage girls around. They really got your fucking Scottish up.”

James placed an arm around Michael’s tiny waist. He watched his son playing happily by himself. “They exaggerated my behavior. I would never hit any girls. The weird part is that my grandmother says I was very much like Brendan. I was very good natured child. I hardly ever cried. I was always smiling, laughing and playing. And then…”

Michael leaned against the counter, “And then what…?”

James shrugged his shoulders, “And then I started behaving and acting like my father. It’s strange isn’t it? He never raised me – not even for fifteen fucking minutes. And it doesn’t matter. I still turn out to be a hot tempered little fuck like him.”

Michael knew better than to start discussing the topic of James’ father. It was a sore subject that James will mention offhandedly but never delved into for very long. So instead, Michael shrugged his shoulders, “People piss you off when they are assholes. You are a nice guy. You treat everyone with respect – so you expect the same in return. I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

James sighed and looked over at Brendan, “Hopefully, he will just end up having his mother’s personality. Everyone loves Anne-Marie. Even you love Anne-Marie.”

“I adore her. I still think I should be sleeping with her and not you.”

“Oh you son of a …”

But Michael placed a finger against James’ lips. “My mother always said a person should count to ten – if after ten you’re still mad, then do whatever you think must be done. But 9 out of 10 times; you will see your anger dissipate.”

James bit his bottom lip, but started to count, “1, 2, 3, 4…”

“5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…!” Brendan said out loud and started to clap his hands, proud of his achievement.

James and Michael clapped too.

James turned to kiss Michael quickly on the lips. “Thank you, I think that will definitely work. How could I stay mad when that happens?”

 *******************

Michael waited patiently as James checked on Brendan for the third time that evening. When James appeared in their bedroom, he was all smiles.

Michel smiled back. “I take it your son is sleeping soundly?”

James nodded, “He really loved his new bedroom. I was just worried he would wake up and start missing Anne-Marie. But he appears to be quite content staying with us – thus far. He could still wake up at 3:00 am and beg to see his mum.”

“And if that happens, we will call her and take him back home. We don’t need to force him to stay with us if he’s not going to be happy. It’s not indicative of something lacking in your parenting. Remember that …”

James was smiling again. “Give me five minutes and I will come to bed.”

Michael watched James go into their private bathroom. Michael turned on the iPod on the nightstand. He and James only had a few weeks together this summer before they would start hitting the road to promote their films. Michael had Macbeth that he knew was going to be heavy on promotions. And James had Harvey Weinstein breathing down his neck to promote the His & Her movie. Eventually, the rumor was that both of their films could be Oscar and BAFTA contenders. Which would make them award season competitors. Michaels took the gum out of his mouth and threw it in the garbage can wrapped in some tissue. He couldn’t believe it was already sixty days since his last cigarette. “Fuck me…”

“That is exactly what I was hoping you would say to me.” James stood there, naked and in all his Scottish glory.

“Jesus Mr. McAvoy, look how great you look at the moment. You aren’t just slim but your body is tight. Look at those muscles. Are those abs that I see from here?” Michael whistled. “If only I could take a picture and show it to people.”

“Don’t you dare take a picture of me! No one will be excited to see this pasty white bony little body of mine. You’re the guy built like a bloody Greek god. Who the fuck are you kidding?” James looked around the room, “I want to wear my pajamas in case Brendan wakes up. But I’m hoping we have sex – so I want you to have easy access of my cock.”

Michael shook his head, “You are daft. Get in bed now. You can put your new pink jammies on after the sex.”

“Hey those were a gift from my sister!” James got under the covers and literally plastered himself against Michael’s body. He started to slowly hump the other man.

Michael started to giggle. He leaned down and kissed James. Without a doubt, James McAvoy was an amazing kisser. There was tongue, and small noises and just the right about of lips. Michael reached down and grabbed James’ cock. He stroked it, feeling it thickening in his hand. Michael slowly started pushing the foreskin down the shaft.

James moaned and arched his back.

Michael reached around to the nightstand to get the lube. He poured some on James’ cock and continued stroking.

James pushed Michael’s hand away, “I’m going to come if you keep stroking me. And I want to fuck you.”

Michael smiled and kicked the comforter and sheets off his body. “You’re still not mad that your fans seem to think you’re a bottom.”

James rolled his eyes and grabbed Michael’s legs by the knees. He spread the long legs wide – and scooted between them until he was rubbing his cock against Michael’s asshole.

Michael moaned and put his head back against the pillow. It was amazing to finally find someone in his life that he wanted to be with, day and night. Michael had grown tired of the bullshit. He never found a woman that he had as much in common as he did with James.

Eventually, James pushed against Michael’s entrance. He heard Michael gasp. James smiled and reached out to gently rub Michael’s chest and nipples. “You’re so amazingly hot like this…”

Michael smiled.

James pushed in and out slowly. Michael’s hole felt like a hot furnace. He would have never thought four years ago that he would get addicted to gliding into and out of Michael Fassbender’s ass. James’ cock was on fire – his balls slamming against Michael.

Michael started to stroke himself in quick and long strokes. Michael wanted to come with James’ cock inside him. “Oh fuck…”

James watched Michael spurt all over his fist and chest. One cum shot hit Michael on the chin too. He watched Michael arch his back and groan out loud. James smiled and gripped Michael’s hips. He started to buck hard and fast, and with a roar, he started to come inside of Michael’s ass. “Uh…Fuck. Fuck! Uh.”

When it was over, James was leaning down against Michael’s chest. He was trying to catch his breath.

Michael felt James’ cock slip out of his asshole. Michael put his arms around James, “You’re covered in my come now. Didn’t you just take a shower?”

James groaned and slowly moved up and off Michael’s slim long body. He sat on the bed for a moment and leaned back against the headboard. “Am I getting old? When I orgasm these days; it takes me about five minutes to catch my breath. Wow…”

Michael reached over and rubbed James’ thigh. “You’re not old – I’m just very good.”

James smiled and laughed. He shook his head. “All right darling.” He looked down at his chest and crotch. “Ugh, the come is drying on me. I’m going to take a shower – would you like to join me?”

“Next time – one of us better stay here in case the wee one wakes up.” Michael pointed to the baby monitor that was on James’ nightstand.

James smiled and kisses Michael gently on the lips. “Thank you …”

Michael watched James’ beautiful body disappear again. Michael was tempted to join James in the shower…but he took a deep breath and counted to ten.

 


End file.
